


【Timjay】Sweet But Psycho番外：香草冰淇淋

by alikaz



Series: 【Timjay】Sweet But Psycho [1]
Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, TimJay - Freeform, sweet but psycho的番外
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 05:38:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18565021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alikaz/pseuds/alikaz
Summary: 這是發生在某個夏日的故事。空調壞了，然後他們吃了杯冰淇淋。





	【Timjay】Sweet But Psycho番外：香草冰淇淋

**Author's Note:**

> \- 一輛雪糕車，很久沒燉肉了手生而且老樣子寫到一半就棄車潛逃但我真的好想看TJ打炮（。  
> \- 正文還沒完就寫番外，有問題嗎？  
> \- 這是正文完結後兩人已經交往了一小段時間後的時間點

這是發生在某個夏日的故事。

空調壞了，但杰森和提姆並沒有選擇去別的安全屋避難，而是繼續汗流浹背地窩在這酷熱的屋子——原因是杰森賭提姆少爺熬不過半天就會要求離開，賭注是三次命令權……能使用在任何時間、任何場合、任何要求那種。

正盤算著要如何拐杰森回大宅的提姆也只能應戰了，不是嗎？

問題就是，這實在是太熱了。

癱在沙發上感覺自己正逐漸溶化成一灘汗水的提姆嘆了口氣，把黏在額前頰邊的髮絲撥到後方去，順便有氣沒力地瞄了眼牆上的掛鐘，絕望地發現距離賭約要求還有三小時。

他開始有點後悔了，不是因為熱到後悔——好吧，這的確算是原因之一，但不是最主要的——而是因為他們很難得才有這種悠悠閒閒地待在一起的時光，結果今天他們就只是這樣在一間沒空調的屋子裏，被熱到動力全失，什麼事都沒做、什麼話都沒怎麼講……這樣太浪費了，誰知道他們下一個假日會是多久之後。

提姆又嘆了一口氣。

這時，一根冰淇淋甜筒在提姆眼前晃過，熱得快蒸發的提姆的視線下意識就跟著它移動，嘴上嘟囔：「你得知道，食物於我而言並沒有任何的吸引力」，但眼睛卻沒離開過散發著涼氣的它，冰淇淋都被他盯得加快了溶化，上頭的巧克力裝飾正冒著點點水珠。

站在沙發後方，手肘撐在靠背上的杰森笑了笑，捏著提姆下巴往上抬，然後在提姆的目光中，先是響亮地親了親冰淇淋，接著側頭微瞇著藍眼，緩緩地、緩緩地自最底下往上舔了一口，奶白色的冰淇淋懸在殷紅的舌尖上，漸漸融化成糖液流淌。

這下，提姆的眼神便改成追著舌頭跑去，直至它被收回進嘴裏。

「咕嚕。」

由於抬頭的動作，令提姆嚥口水的聲音變得很大聲，這使他本就熱得通紅的雙頰又紅了幾分。

杰森滿意地笑著舔了舔唇，拿指尖輕刮了下他男友紅得冒血的臉頰，又俯身在其上印下一吻，因冰淇淋而變得冷涼的嘴唇，與提姆熱燙的皮膚對比強烈。

提姆捂著臉頰眨了幾下眼，感覺身體被對方賜予了點氣力。他撐著靠背想要湊近站在沙發後方的杰森，但被一根按在唇上的食指制止了。

「耐心點。」，杰森慢慢描摹著提姆的嘴唇，輕聲呢喃著，「別那麼心急。」，而提姆挑了挑眉後，按下了躁動乖乖停下來，仰著頭等待對方的下一步棋。

杰森的食指滑入了提姆的唇縫，扺在緊閉的牙齒上，而提姆瞬間繃緊了肌肉，藍眼有些驚慌地望著杰森，而杰森只是一副沒事人似的吃著冰淇淋，絲毫沒有擔心過自己手指的安危，也沒有退開。

內心再三告誡過自己後，提姆才張開嘴，小心翼翼地讓杰森把手指伸進自己口腔，香甜的皮肉使他的唾液瘋狂分泌，但他不敢吞嚥一下，因為不屬於理性的那部分腦袋正不斷催促他合上牙齒，催促他咬斷男友的手指，催促他吞下這口香甜的蛋糕。

總括而言，這是隻張著嘴的僵硬提米。

杰森戳了戳提姆的舌面，抿唇思考了一下後說：「你有點冷落它了，它想要你，提米你能滿足一下它嗎？」

我想要你了，能滿足一下我嗎？

哪有人能說一句「不能」。

耳尖都通紅起來的提姆垂下眼，長長的睫毛遮去了大半的眼睛。他慢慢地合上嘴，門牙輕輕地放在杰森的手指上，只隔了一層薄薄的皮肉下便是骨頭的這個認知，使他的動作更加的小心翼翼。舌頭輕柔地繞上去，緩緩地舔拭那根手指，指紋和一點繭子磨著他的舌，同時，比糖果更甜美的味道傳入他荒廢良久的味覺神經。同時，杰森感到一點點的癢，拖鞋裏的腳趾頭不禁踡縮起來。

舔了一下又一下，大量分泌的唾液快流出口腔，終於使提姆他忍不住吞嚥了一下，喉頭的肌肉夾了一下指頭。

杰森輕哼了一聲，提姆疑惑地抬眸瞟向他。

杰森咬著唇笑了笑，回應了個鼓勵夾著挑逗的目光，被冷落遺忘的冰淇淋開始沿著杰森的指縫往下流淌。「噢，都忘記它了……」，杰森飛快地把流下來的糖液舔走，然後像想到了什麼似的，把手指抽了出來。

雙手放在靠背上的提姆順從地張嘴，濕漉漉的指尖和他的嘴唇之間牽著一縷銀絲，他盯著、看著，直至它斷掉滴在靠背的皮面上，想著事後杰森會不會逼著他清潔沙發，想著他能不能說服杰森把這事拖至空調修好後才處理，想著想著，突然，嘴唇就擒住了。

杰森捏著對方臉頰，親吻著突然走了神的提姆，趁對方還發著呆的時間，把舌頭探入對方嘴裏，連帶著那一口他含在嘴裏的冰淇淋也一併塞了過去，滋滋的水聲夾雜在兩人粗重的鼻息中。

混著Cake唾液的冰淇淋在提姆口中總算有符合它身份的甜味，那一點冰涼很快就在兩人口腔溫度中融化，杰森稍微退後了一點，而閉著眼的提姆則想要追上去，直至又有一根手指按在他唇上。

這次，提姆發出了不滿的低吼，藍眼瞇著，像隻被搶走了肉食的狗兒，但，也沒再往前了。

「耐心點、耐心點。這就給你。」，杰森語中帶笑，手安撫性地在提姆的後背摸了幾下。

美好的甜味又回來了，帶著滑溜冰涼的冰淇淋。提姆滿意地低哼了幾聲，手扯著杰森的襯衫不放，像怕對方又突然退開，導致後來杰森得把上衣脫了才得以抽身。

「拿著。」，杰森把現在變得有點礙事的甜筒塞到提姆手裏，提姆接過，並一邊享受著它，一邊欣賞了場脫衣表演。

終於讓雙腿從布料中解脫的杰森抬頭，就看到提姆正一臉愉快地啃著圓錐形的威化餅乾，頰幫子一動一動的，因溫度又因方才的熱吻而濕漉漉的藍眼正目不轉睛地望著自己，帶了幾分無辜——這人以前有那麼可愛的嗎？

杰森跨進沙發並按倒了提姆，坐了在他的跨上，屁股往那大紅鳥上蹭了蹭，而人類小紅鳥則飛快地眨了幾下眼。

「我覺得這樣會中暑，大紅。」  
「嗯哼，所以提寶你要認輸了嗎？。」  
「怎麼可能，只是先知會一下有機會脫水的你，畢竟你流的會比較多和頻繁。」  
「哇哦。」，杰森驚嘆了一下，俯下身從提姆頭頂的抱枕底下拿出潤滑液，放在自己臉旁說：「那我還真期待啊」，語畢，還舔了舔唇。

屬於提姆.德雷克的理性，於那瞬間終於蒸化得一乾二淨。

管他的，要是真下嘴咬狠了，他就不信紅頭罩不會掀了他再揍上好幾拳（也許還會咬回來……沒有，他沒有在期待這個），反正之前都證明了他打不過杰森了。

坐了起身的提姆解下自己的皮帶扣，在對方的協助下脫掉了褲子，精神奕奕的大紅鳥正站著向杰森敬禮，而大杰鳥亦富有禮貌地回禮。

潤滑液咕啾咕啾地響，杰森捋動著他們貼在一起的陰莖，另一手探到身後擴張著穴口，一聲低啞的輕哼溢出唇邊，而提姆則把威化筒內剩下那點糖液倒到杰森胸口上，奶白色的香草糖液沿著胸肌往下流，然後被一點點的舔走，本該澀咸的汗水在他異常的味覺中，依然是甜滋滋的。

「丟掉那甜筒吧，我不喜歡它搶走了你的一隻手。」  
「不要。」  
「操我還是捏著那蠢甜筒，你不能兩個都擁有。」  
「可是它是我吃到的第一個有甜味的冰淇淋。」

聽到這回答，杰森能說什麼呢？

瞬間妥協了的杰森低頭親了親提姆，耳鬢廝磨著在對方耳邊裝作抱怨地噥道「你是故意講這話是不是？」，在提姆既不肯定又不否定的低笑下，又噥了聲「機靈鬼。」，並在他耳尖留下一個牙印。

雖然插人的那個是提姆，Fork也是提姆，但他們的床事一般都是由杰森主導的，尤其在某次提姆醉後咬得杰森遍體鱗傷再被杰森揍得遍體鱗傷之後，主動權就一直牢牢地握在杰森手裏，提姆完全沒意欲去把它搶回來……能被杰森主動騎著用屁股操，在各種意義上都是相當珍貴的事，而且連腰都不用動，簡直是坐享其成地爽著，他有什麼好介意的？

倒是杰森挺想把主動權丟回給提姆的，無奈兩人的體質問題，儘管在日常生活中，進度良好的他們已經能相擁著入眠，但在性愛這種很易丟失理性的情況，提姆還是沒辦法在過於謹慎和過於粗暴之間取得平衡，其結果就是：要不，提姆把他當成了肉骨頭，要不，就是把他當成玻璃人偶。

就這樣累了半天，總算擴張到能吞下對方的陰莖了，杰森長呼了口氣，緩緩地坐了下去。

而這時的提姆在幹嘛呢？

嘎吱嘎吱地咬著威化筒吃得正爽，而另一隻則抓著杰森屁股揉得痛快。這讓杰森產生了對方是剛丟下幾張美鈔的嫖客，而自己是正賣力服務著的妓女的幻覺。

發覺杰森的動作停了下來，而且眼神開始帶了點怒氣的提姆立即吞下最後那口餅乾，並對杰森扯了個討好的微笑，又拉著杰森的手放著自己臉旁蹭了又蹭。

好氣啊。  
但又能怎樣呢？還不是愛著這個人。

 

——

 

一輪翻雲覆雨過後，沖洗完身體的他們浸在浴缸中，冰涼的水帶走了暑氣。

水下兩人十指緊扣，杰森大半個人都滑在浴缸裏，有一條長腿都得伸出了缸邊，才能靠在提姆胸瞠上，而不是把整隻小紅鳥都壓在身下，並用背肌捂死他。沒有說出其實這樣還是會壓得他半死的提姆，把唇貼在杰森髮頂上，輕輕親了下，剛洗過的髮絲帶著檸檬洗髮水的味道，帶著清涼的水氣相當好聞。

這麼悠閒的午後時光讓杰森眼皮開始下墜。

就在他合上眼想小睡片刻時，提姆發現並指出賭約指的時間到了。

「那你想用那三個要求做什麼呢？我的小提鳥。」

帶著朦朧睡意的杰森呢喃著問。

「確認一下，這是任何要求都可以，而你不能拒絕，必須完成它們的，對吧？」  
「嗯哼，當然的。」

杰森笑著點了點提姆的膝蓋，心下不禁推測起對方的要求會是什麼，才需要這樣確認……想必，是相當大膽的要求。

「那麼……和我一起回韋恩宅一天，由上午十一點待到晚上八點吃完晚餐。」

聞言，杰森轉身就往提姆臉上潑了一大把洗澡水，效果超群。

 

<完>

**Author's Note:**

> 你好，我是良辰吉日！  
> 如果您喜歡這作品的話，歡迎你來以下這個網址：  
> [點下5次「like」，讓我得到微薄的收入](https://button.like.co/in/embed/kaz031102/button?referrer=https://archiveofourown.org/works/18565021)
> 
> 相關報酬會由[likecoin基金會](https://like.co/)出資，完全不需要閣下付款；只需您點下鏈結，註冊一個Like ID／登入，然後點五下「Like」，就可以贊助我了。  
> 希望閣下能為我花上這一點點時間，亦衷心希望我的故事能為閣下帶來好心情。  
> 謝謝你：）


End file.
